The Lost Child Of Lazytown
by StrictlyWhovian
Summary: All her life; Kaitlyn knew she was different, she had slightly pointed ears, strange dreams and worst of all, she was a foster kid. What will happen when she is lead astray from her foster home to the wonderful town that is Lazytown. Will she be accepted for being different or will she struggle to be loved by anyone like a family? Rated T for Violence in the first Chapter.
1. The Loss Of Those Who Are Loved

Lazytown. September 13th, 1999.

Lazytown was always a cheery place. It was protect from danger by two of its local residents Iprottaalfurinn and Milanrus, two Icelandic elves who the town knew as Sportacus and Number nine. Iprottaalfurinn and Milanrus were brothers. Milanrus was older; being 19 he was 10 years older than Iprottaalfurinn. The town was happy. Singing; dancing and jumping around.

But then came Debra-lee Anne Staar. The town called her Day. She was an 18 year old who most considered naive for her lack of maturity towards love. She too was an elf who was born on the same island in the north sea as Milanrus and Iprottaalfurinn but grew up in Lazytown. As was said; she was rather naive towards love and would fall for any many to look her in the eye.

One day she met Trevor Long; a married man who seemed to be the most handsome man in town. Trevor and his wife Alissa had newly moved to Lazytown after hearing how pleasant and cheerful it was. They figured it would be the perfect place to raise a child. Day hung out with Trevor while his wife settled into their new home and got some rest after the long travel.

But Day being Day thought she was truly in love with him; and so when he offered to come hang out at her place to get out of the late summer heat, she thought it was him asking her on a date. Though he completely left out the fact he was married. As soon as they had got there and out of plain sight; he began to kiss her and soon enough they slept together. It had to be quick otherwise his wife would wake up and know something was up so it only lasted an hour.

But that was enough.

Day was smart and bought a pregnancy test which she used a two weeks later. And almost couldn't believe her eyes when it came out positive. She was excited and afraid all at the same time; and her first thought was to tell Trevor. She rushes over to his house and as calmly as she could; knocked on the door. Trevor opened the door slightly to peek out and see who was there.

" Oh. Day. It's you. " He said rather disappointed. Must have been expecting someone else.

" May I talk to you for a second? " She asks.

He nods and steps outside; rather curious as to what has got her so excited. She takes a deep breath; thinking over how exactly she was going to tell him. Then began to speak.

" Trevor... I am pregnant " She squeals.

His jaw drops. He grabs her wrist and pulls her away from the house and potential earshot of his wife. Then looks at her sternly.

" You are what?! " He growls.

" I'm pregnant. And it's yours " She smiles.

His face goes bright red in anger. He almost makes a fist but decides otherwise. He raises his hand in a way as if to speak but knocks Day down with a slap. He kneels down and grabs her by the shirt and pulls her face close to his. She knew he wasn't happy about this and didn't know how far his anger would go.

" If my wife finds out- " He starts before Day interrupts.

" Wait. Your married? "

" Yes. What did you think I actually loved you? "

" Well yea... "

" No. You were just a one time thing. Alissa never lets me do stuff like that. So it had to be you "

" But.. "

" And now; if she finds out I cheated on her. She will kill me. " He looks away; thinking about his wife. Before turning his rage filled eyes back to her. " So what I need to do, is get rid of the evidence. "

He raises his free fist and strikes her in the cheek; knocking her down and hitting her head against the concrete. She did what her first instinct told her; which was to kick him between the legs and run. She took a quick breath and with all her strength; slam her foot between Trevor's legs, before immediately getting up and running for her life. She actually ran quicker than Milanrus which for most was impossible; and was exactly who she needed to find.

Soon enough she came across his and Iprottaalfurinn's shared blue airship and almost collapsed from exhaustion as she reached them. She gasps for air as Milanrus holds her upright. Even Iprottaalfurinn came to see what was wrong. Milanrus had to stand in front of her when Trevor reached them with a deadly look in his eyes. Milanrus looked down at the female and knew she was running from him.

" Day. What happened? " He ask in his soft; Icelandic accent.

" I-I told him th-that I am p-pr-pregnant with his child, a-and now he wants to k-ki-kill me " She stutters in fear.

Milanrus looked at her in shock. Day was always the innocent one. She didn't know what love was or what her actions would mean. So being told she was now carrying a married man's child was quite a surprise to him. But he understood her fear. She wasn't told he was married and to suddenly have the man trying to kill her probably would invoke some fear in Milanrus too if he were in her situation.

" Iprottaalfurinn take her inside the airship. " Milanrus say to his brother whilst not taking an eye off Trevor.

Iprottaalfurinn leads her inside the giant blue airship. Inside was completely white and a small glass dome where the main steering mechanism for the airship is located. Day had never been inside the airship before; infact no one in town had side for the two elves. Now three.

" There is no where for her to hide; nine! " Trevor shout at Milanrus.

" No where in Lazytown perhaps. " He says firmly. " But Lazytown is not where she is going to be "

Milanrus throws a punch at Trevor before racing into the airship, closing the door and locking it from the inside. He hops into the drivers seat for the airship and the airship takes off as he starts pedaling. Day looks over the edge of the glass and watches as Trevor and Lazytown slowly disappear from sight. She breath a slight sigh of relief as he could now not hurt her; but now look at Milanrus curiously.

" Hey. Um. Where are you taking me? " She ask innocently. It was true; he had not yet told her their destination.

" Somewhere where he will never be able to hurt you Day. " Milanrus spoke gently.

" Where is that?"

" Home. Where we were all born. " He says; looking over his shoulder at her and Iprottaalfurinn.

Day goes over and sits on the floor next to Iprottaalfurinn who gives her a big hug. He saw her as sort of a big sister and so they always played together despite her being twice his age. The three of them got really close over the years and so they could always tell when either of them got tired; hungry, annoyed or sad. This was one of those times as Iprottaalfurinn gets up and stomps on the ground near where Day sit and a large rounded table appears from the wall, filled with different fruits and vegetables.

Iprottaalfurinn grabs her hand and pulls her up and motions for her to eat something. She picks out a carrot; celery and a peach which she turns into a monster to make Iprottaalfurinn laugh, before biting the arms and legs off causing them both to fall to the floor laughing. Once she was done eating; she was almost tempted to take a nap but her plans quickly changed as they reached their island home in the north sea.

The island was big and filled with large green oak trees. Some sprouting with apples; others with oranges or pears, perhaps a peach or two. Tons of grape vines and strawberry bushes; carrots and potatoes planted in long rows. It was such a beautiful sight. And as the people that lived there came into close enough range; Day could just tell she was going to love it here. She was bound to be safe...

For now.

11:17 PM, April 26th, 2000.

Nine months came to pass and as Day slept peacefully in her lavender colored bed; she is jolted awake by an incredible sharp pain that encapsulated her entire lower body. She gasps in pain as the feeling never stops. She already knew what was going on so she sat up and looks down at her large belly. She sighs and shakes her head.

" Really? Now? " She questions her child, even if still unborn. The pain gets worse. " Ouuuch! Okay baby; give me just a minute to go get Milanrus "

She gets up out of her bed; slips on her soft blue slippers and quickly waddles across the minty green-blue hallway over to Milanrus's room. All the doors in the house had a dark Oak/Spruce look to them and the trims for the doorway were a chocolate brown. She knocks on his door just loud enough for him to hear; but quiet enough to not wake the entire house.

Since she got to the island; she has lived with Milanrus, Iprottaalfurinn and their family who were quite alright with her situation and quite protective as well. They were always such kind people to her even if they had just met her. They gave her a spare room which while she was being shown around was decorated beautifully for her. It felt like a home away from home; away from Lazytown.

She wraps her arms around her stomach in pain just seconds before Milanrus opens his door. He gasps at the sight of the elf in pain but it didn't immediately click with him what exactly was going on.

" Are you alright Day? " He asks gently; putting his hands on her shoulders.

" I think it- I think it's time " She says through her pain.

At that second; he sweeps her off her feet and carry her inside his room and laying her on his bed before rushing out of the room to gather some help. He wakes up his mother and father; as well as Iprottaalfurinn and their younger sister Aita Marie. None of them no what is going on so he leads them into the living room; out of earshot of Day and just starts panicking.

" Milanrus, what is wrong son? " His mother, Delia asks. She is a tall woman with bright blonde hair and always wears beautiful light green dresses.

" Day is going into labor and I do not know what to do! " He says trying not to shout.

As soon as he says that; they hear a sound coming from outside. Iprottaalfurinn runs outside and watches as a ship approaches from west. But on that ship; standing in plain as day sight was the one man they had been hiding from for 9 months. Iprottaalfurinn quickly races back inside to the already panicked group with the worst news they could expect.

" Milanrus. It's Trevor " The now ten year old announces to his big brother.

" Mother, we need to help Day " Milanrus says before looks to his father and younger siblings. " You guys need to try and keep Trevor distracted "

They each nodded and went to work. Milanrus and Delia gather up different supplies and rush back to Day's side. Delia helped to deliver the baby while Milanrus was there to comfort her. They worked quick so as to help her pain but to also be able to have the baby and get out of there as quickly as possible. Milanrus tried his hardest not to say anything whist Day crushed his hand. Man; and they thought HE was strong. Soon enough; into the world arrived a beautiful baby girl.

" What would you like to name her? " Delia asked the new mother who motioned to whisper the name in her ear. Delia smiles

" Alright; we will get her cleaned up as quick as we can and come back to get you okay? " Milanrus asks quickly.

" Okay. " Day replies.

They both rush out of the room into the bathroom and wet a washcloth in the sink. They clean off little Kaitlyn; dry her off with a towel and wrap her in a soft lavender baby blanket. She was so light and sweet they just wanted to sit there and look at her beauty all day. But they knew they couldn't. Right as they were about to exit the bathroom; they heard the large, shrill scream that could come from Day.

They rushed back to Milanrus's room to find Day dead on the bed. How could Trevor have gotten to her? Did something happen to the others? Milanrus runs to find his brother while Delia searches for her husband and daughter who are unconscious on the floor. Milanrus spots Iprottaalfurinn hiding in the corner behind the bookshelf and motions for him to come out. They run outside and could hear Trevor's loud, heavy footsteps who Milanrus does the one thing he thinks best. He hands Kaitlyn to Iprottaalfurinn.

" Here. " He shows him how to hold her before continuing to speak. " Take her, take the airship and find her some place safe. And NEVER forget this. "

In his hand was a box which held a gift for Kaitlyn that Day had put together while she was pregnant. He sets the box on top of Kaitlyn's blanket and motions for Iprottaalfurinn to go now. But before he does, he whispers the baby's name into Iprottaalfurinn's ear. The child runs into their blue airship and looks back at his big brother who was clearly proud; because in that moment he could already tell the man that his little brother was going to become.

" One more thing. " Milanrus calls out to him. " Keep her safe "

" I will! " Iprottaalfurinn replies confidently as the door shuts.

He lifts the airship up into the sky some 40 feet and turns around to watch his brother; as if to say one final goodbye. Though he didn't know it at that exact second. Milanrus turns around to face Trevor who had clearly gone insane. She had been gone for nine months; likely never to return to Lazytown in fear of him so he had nothing to worry about. He would live a perfect life with his wife and she would never know about his affair. But still here he is.

" Hello. NINE " Trevor speaks in a hoarse, exhausted voice while putting emphasis on Milanrus's nickname.

" Ah, Trevor. " Milanrus gives a fake grin. " Long time no see! How's the wife? "

Trevor runs up and punches Milanrus in the nose for mocking him. But Milanrus uses this lower level as leverage to kick Trevor to the ground. Then it becomes a real battle. Trevor gets up kicks Milanrus in the stomach; before he then retaliates with a punch to the eye. Trevor slams his wrist into Milanrus's nose causing him to cry out a bit. Milanrus does a swift kick right into Trevor's forehead sending him flying back onto the concrete porch.

Milanrus pins Trevor down but still his legs were free; and so Trevor uses the hardest part of his shoe and kicks hard at Milanrus's chest, causing his rib-cage to pierce his heart. Milanrus decides to use the strength he has left to bash Trevor's head against the ground; killing him quickly. He stands up; feeling woozy and tired but a little excited from the battle and his victory.

" That was for the baby! " He says before getting very weak.

His surrounding started to go black and spin. He knew he would never last after a battle like that. He looks at the Airship out of the corner of his eye; then over at the house he would always love, just thinking about his family and the little girl he knew his brother would protect. He was happy with his life; no matter how short. And just before collapsing to the ground from blood-loss; he says 4 final words that would sum up his entire life.

" I love you, Day "

Iprottaalfurinn watches through the glass as his brother falls to the ground; dead. He wanted to cry so badly; but he looked down at the little child he now held in his hands before hopping into the drivers seat and flying off into nowhere. Kaitlyn looked up at the boy whose lap she lay in and coo at him; knowing he was upset was one thing, but she was an elf like her mother, she could feel his sorrow and so began to cry.

He hushed her gently like his brother would do before kissing her on the forehead. He felt a slight sense of joy as she calmed down so easily. He then rubbed his finger against her cheek causing her to laugh so adorably. When Iprottaalfurinn reached land he started looking for somewhere she would be cared for. He came across _" Miss Diamond's Foster Home for the All Alone "_ and flew behind a few trees to hide the airship.

The foster home was 24 hours surprisingly so there were bound to be people there who were still up. Iprottaalfurinn carefully gets up out of the seat whilst holding the baby and walks over to the front door. He had to be quick and sneaky if he didn't want to get noticed. He sets her down on the ground in front of the door and quickly writes a note saying the babies name and her information; which given she was a newborn was not very much before laying the note on her blanket.

" I will miss you " He says leaning down; looking into her beautiful blue-green eyes. " Never forget me "

He kisses her on the forehead causing her to coo before he loudly knocked on the door and ran back to the airship. He watch from behind the bushes as a lovely looking lady; no older than 25 walks out and immediately picks the baby up. The lady didn't acknowledge the baby's slightly pointed ears; in fact she probably assumed it was a birth defect. The lady took her inside and as the door closed behind her; Iprottaalfurinn walks back up to the airship but looks back once more and says: " Goodbye... "

" Kaitlyn Elizabeth Staar "


	2. Lazytown? Where is that?

8:00 AM, January 13th, 2015.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Kaitlyn awoke with a jolt. Her stupid alarm went off a half a second before everyone else's so there were more stupid annoying beeps filling the room. She lazily sat up; rubbing her blue-green eyes before stretching so hard she almost pulled a muscle. She tosses her legs over the edge of the bunk-bed; trying not kick the person below her. Though if she had; it certainly would have been funny as hell.

She jumps to the ground; doing a magnificent roll as she lands. Gymnastics at its finest. She collects her school uniform from her drawer under the bunk-bed and makes her way into the hall where she is stopped by Miss Diamond; the owner of the foster home. Miss Diamond was usually a rather kind person but if she pulled you aside for ANYTHING it meant you were in trouble. This time was different.

" This arrived for you last night. " She said unexpectedly. Kaitlyn thought she was going to get yelled at for something.

In her hand was a crisp white envelope; and with how plain the hallways were you could just SMELL the glue. As soon as Miss Diamond handed her the envelope she walked away. When no one was looking; Kaitlyn quietly tore into the envelope and for a moment thought nothing was in it. But she was wrong. One single strip of paper hid folded with the envelope. She pulled it out and it was a train ticket; lined with blue and red stripes and read _" Lazytown "_.

" Huh. Lazytown. " She thought. " Where is that? "

She had to find out. The name seemed familiar for some reason but she knew she had not heard it before; nor had she read it anywhere aside the ticket. She carefully put ticket in her pocket as to not wrinkle it up. She looked to the side and saw the other kids were already dressed and about to head out the door. One kid turned to her; curious as to why she had not changed yet. Kaitlyn quickly thought over her plan; before mentally nodding.

" Kay. " He spoke. " You coming? You will miss the bus if you don't "

" Nah. I was planning on running to school anyway. " She lied. " Gotta get my exercise somehow. "

" Oh and Kay. " He said as he approached the door. " Don't let what they say get to you. They are wrong "

She nods as he runs up to the bus stop with the other kids. She had to hurry before she got noticed by Miss Diamond. She grabbed her backpack; emptied out all her books and began filling it with clothes and her lavender baby blanket which she never let out of her sight except at school. She found her favorite loose white tank-top; blue leggings and rainbow sneakers and quickly rushed to get them on. She took one look in the mirror and sighed.

The kids at school made fun of her for being fat; when in fact she really wasn't. Actually she was a little underweight; but it still hurt when they bullied her like that. Though when she wore this outfit nothing they said mattered. It worked perfectly with her light skin and orange-brown hair; which she brushed back into a ponytail as she could never manage buns. She slung her backpack over her shoulder raced out the front door. The other kids had already gone so there was no chance of being seen at this point unless Miss Diamond looked outside.

She couldn't take that chance so she took off in a sprint towards the train station. There were a few times she had to stop to either hide from people she knew or to avoid throwing up from the smell of sewage and cow manure from the farms and treatment plants she passed. Usually it was not a problem when she was on the bus; but out running was sure to make anyone nauseous. As she approached the train station; she took out her ticket and got it ready to go. She handed it to the man at the booth who then instructed her that her train was at the far end of the station and was leaving in fifteen minutes.

She nodded; and, even though still out of breath, quickly began running again in hopes of making her train. She; by some sheer luck, made it to the train right as they were about to close the door. They let her in; offering some water though she refused. She headed to cabin 3B; which had her name written amazingly in cursive. Inside had a small desk with a portable DVD player along with the most popular movies for different age groups, opposite the desk was a bed you could pull out of the wall and came already made.

She pulled the bed out and passed out onto it. She was exhausted and could finally relax. She was excited to see what Lazytown looked like; and she was still sure she knew the name from somewhere, perhaps her dreams. She almost sprung up off the bed when she remembered she packed some sugar cookies Sharky made for her. Sharky was her best friend from school; he was always such a great cook and recently he baked all different types of cookies for the kids in the foster home specifically to what they liked.

She was gonna miss him. Sharky was a playful nerd pretty much addicted to cuteness; and even gave her the nickname _"Kitten"_ to which she mewed. She began snacking on the awesome cookie which was soft just like she liked it. She smiled. After downing the cookie she decided it was time for a nap. She hated getting up so early for school as it always left her tired when she got home and not want to do her homework; which she did anyway.

She fluffed up her pillow and fell asleep almost as soon as she lied her head down. As she suspected; she had the _"Dreams"_ again only this time they more vivid than ever. Images flash through her mind; one of a woman with bright orange hair; soft blue eyes in amethyst colored nightdress laying on a bed, she looked a lot like Kaitlyn. Was this her mom? Next image was of a completely white room which a dip at one end that became a glass dome, where was this?

Lastly was the part that haunted her the most. It was the only part of her dream she usually remembered. She was laying on the ground outside the foster home. There was a boy kneeling next to her; he seemed really big, which she never understood. The boy was in a loose blue shirt and shorts and was barefoot; he had soft; short sandy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, and seemed like he wanted to cry. He looked at her before he spoke.

" I will miss you " He said in an accent she never had heard before. But it was soothing " Never forget me "

The boy shed one tear before leaning down and kissing Kaitlyn on the forehead. As soon as he did; she woke up. She was quite shocked; as whoever that was, he was the one who left her at the foster home. She wanted to meet him for real; and she would know if it was him as soon as she sees him, or at least she hopes. She looks at the clock sitting next to the DVD player on the desk and cannot believe her eyes when it says she has been asleep for four hours. It felt like minutes. But god did she need that rest.

She heads out from her cabin up to the engine room; she needed to know how long until they arrived. She walks down the long hallways which smelt faintly of vanilla and the closer she got to the engine room the more it smelt like coal. Bad quality even for a train. Inside truly DID smell like coal and smoke and ash. Why did it have to be a steam train? She tapped on the shoulder of the engineer; who was considerably younger than she expected. She thought he would be in his sixty's but looks at least thirty.

" Yes ma'am? " He ask in a semi-sweet voice.

" Do you know when we might arrive? " She replies innocently.

" As luck might have it; we are pulling into the station as we speak " He smiles " If you collect your things; you can exit as soon as the conductor says it is OK "

" Alright, thanks " She replies happily and races off back to her cabin.

She picks up her backpack and made sure everything was there; her baby blanket almost falling out from hanging out, she simply pushed it back in enough to avoid dropping it, not bothering to put it in completely. She waits by the door as the conductor approaches. He takes one look at her; seeing how excited she is and instead of being a jerk, he opened the door and motioned that she can exit.

She jumped off the train and rolled onto the concrete; causing the conductor to laugh. She bowed. The train station was actually a little bit out of the actual town; she simply had a few minutes of walking to do. Even the walk there was amazing; beautiful trees and flowers lined the cobblestone path, and soon it became hedges that opened up into a large open area.

She noticed as she walked up to the area that there was a sign that read _" Welcome To Lazytown "._ Taking a long look at her surroundings; there were a bunch of bright colors. Most of the houses had bright red roofs with yellow walls, except one that was mostly blue. There were random walls; which confused her, that were a orange-yellow color with white trims on top.

The pathways were a soft brown color and occasionally had a hop scotch board on it or lines for the kiddie cars that the town probably owned. She caught sight of more flowers; roses, tulips, daffodils and sunflowers, all of which created a sweet scent in the air. She knew she was going to like it here; even more than she imagined. This place was amazing.

Suddenly something large flies overhead; it was like a blue blimp of some sorts. She could have swore she had seen it somewhere; and it wasn't part of her dreams... Was it? Down from the blimp jumped a man in blue; she couldn't very well see what he looked like, only that he was in blue. He seemed to be saving someone; how admirable. She smiled and watched.

" Hey guys look! There is someone new in town! " She could hear from across the way.

She almost backed up shyly as they approached. She took a deep breath and smiled. The residents of the town seemed a little strange to say the least; but that is more than she got at the foster home so she liked it. One kid wore a pink dress and even had pink hair; one was a dark skin boy wearing headphones, he seemed like a gamer. Another kid was blonde; wearing a cape and holding a lollipop, seemed like a typical little boy in her opinion.

The next kid was brown haired; he wore a lot of yellow and held a piggy bank, yep definitely a rich kid. Last was a a girl with her brown hair in 3 pigtails; wore a red and white shirt and seemed to have a bit of an attitude, Kaitlyn wasn't sure what she thought about her. Then there was the man in blue; he was handsome up close... And quite familiar just like the blimp but she couldn't place her finger on it.

" Hello I'm Stephanie " The pink girl introduced, smiling. " Welcome to Lazytown "

" Thanks. " Kaitlyn replied shyly.

" This is Ziggy, Trixie, Pixel, Stingy and Sportacus " She introduced them as well. Sportacus; huh, so that's his name. Interesting. " What's your name? "

" Kaitlyn " She smiled. " Can I ask you something? "

" Sure anything " They agreed.

" What is that? " Kaitlyn asked. She pointed to the blue blimp and Sportacus laughs. He must have known that would be anyone's first question when they arrive in Lazytown.

" That's my airship. " He spoke. She was almost entranced by his voice; it was so sweet and calm. " It's my home "

" Cool " Kaitlyn smiled

They then decided she needed a tour of the place; so Sportacus took her on a walk while the kids went back to playing. During their walk; they unknowingly held hands as he pointed out the different shops and which houses were whose. At one point Kaitlyn strayed to the side when she notice a flower she had never seen before; it was a soft purple and they came in long strands, she thought it was so beautiful.

" What kinds of flowers are these? " She asks; looking back at Sportacus.

" Those are Lavenders " He says smiling.

" Aw. I wish I could pick one but I don't want it to die. " She said innocently.

Sportacus laughed; but then couldn't believe his eyes from what he saw poking out of Kaitlyn's backpack. The very baby blanket he never forgot; the one Kaitlyn was wrapped up in when he left her at the foster home. He honestly thought he would never see her again, but here she is almost 15 years later. How she had grown; he still remembered when he held her in his lap while he flew away from home.

He swore that day he would protect her; and he is going to stick to his word. After Kaitlyn finished staring in amazement at the Lavenders; they continued on the tour, but she noticed Sportacus was acting very different all of a sudden. She shook it off though as he brought her to a house that was not in use that should could live in while in Lazytown.

He led her inside; and she was amazed at the sight. The walls were the same color as the Lavenders and her baby blanket. The carpets were a soft pearl white color. It smelt like freshly baked cookies all through the house; though that was probably because the air let in some of the scent from the bakery across the street.

Her room was furnished with a dark oak loft bed with a desk underneath; dressers, a mirror, light blue silk curtains and a few paintings on the walls. The walls were painted magenta with light birch wood flooring. She really liked the look of the house. She knew she would love it here. As she was taking in the beauty of her room; she suddenly hears a beeping noise.

" What was that? " She asks curiously.

" It is my crystal. " He points to the ten on his chest. " It lets me know when someone is in trouble. I have to go "

With that; he left her to unpack while he went and saved whoever needed his help. She unpacked her clothes; tossed her cookies onto the desk and neatly placed her baby blanket over the pillow on her bed. How lucky this house was painted purple; she figured she liked purple so much because of her baby blanket. She sighed.

Once she was done she left to go play with the other kids; and get to know them better. She learned Ziggy likes candy; Stephanie likes to sing and dance, Pixel, as she figured, likes video games, Trixie likes pulling pranks and Stingy thinks everything is his. She spent the day playing; got confused when Robbie reared his weird head to try and ruin their day, and laughed when Stephanie and Sportacus started singing and dancing together.

All and all. A great day. But what will happen when they find out about her ears and her dreams. Will they still wanna be her friend?


	3. The Birthday Elf?

May 27th, 2015.

It was early morning in Lazytown. Kaitlyn was excited for today as it was her birthday. She had big plans; so she got up early so she could make sure everything went well. She got up and hopped off her loft bed; nearly tripping over the edge on the way down. She tossed on her special medium length Lavender dress and put her hair up into a bun; tucking any loose or annoying hair behind her ears, leaving their pointy-ness exposed. She usually had her hair down but she liked her hair up when she wore this dress; and she only wore it on her birthday. Of course it had to be altered over the years as she grew so it was lucky she was friends with a seamstress.

She then slipped on her matching Lavender flats and put a flower in her hair. She didn't completely understand why she liked this look so much; perhaps because it was linked to her birthday more than anything else? She shrugged it off and headed outside to meet up with everyone and see if they were as excited for today as she was. There was a nice breeze that morning; and it was blowing the scents of the flowers all through the air, there were no clouds, it wasn't too hot out. It was nice.

She caught sight of the other kids playing just as Sportacus's airship flew overhead. She had originally asked for him to meet up with her but he had to do some maintenance on the airship before he could. Perhaps he did it early morning before she got up? She waved to Sportacus as she spotted him climbing down his latter. He waved back.

She approached the group who smiled at her... until they saw her ears. They didn't understand what it meant but it worried them a little. Although they had to admit it was kinda cool as it reminded them of a video game; they couldn't help but back up a little. Kaitlyn looked at them curiously; were they afraid of her? and why? Did she have a bug on her?

" What's wrong? " She asks innocently.

" Your ears..." Stephanie says shakily.

" What 'bout them? " She runs her finger across her right ear; following the slight point.

" They are freaky! " Trixie throws in. This kind of hurt Kaitlyn's feelings.

" I was just born with them. I cannot change them. " She said sadly. " Do you guys like, wanna play? "

They turned around and began talking in secret. She knew they probably wouldn't to; given how they reacted to her ears so she began daydreaming, imagining if they HAD accepted her and maybe them thinking is was cool. I mean they were her friends before they knew about her ears; shouldn't they still be after finding out?

" Um. I don't know. " Stephanie says turning back around. " We will think about it, okay "

Kaitlyn nodded. Stephanie seemed more okay with it than the others were but she knew that even if she convinced them to try and play they wouldn't really want to. Kaitlyn walked away sadly; shedding a tear. She glanced to the side at Sportacus who looked a little concerned for her; but she simply kept walking. She went to the music center; where which a lot of the time they would put on random plays for the rest of the town.

Kaitlyn loved to sing; it helped calm her down when she was mad or cheer her up when sad, so this was her first instinct. She walked up to the stage and headed up to the mic. When she checked it; it was not on. Good; she did not want anyone to hear her, she had major stage fright so if anyone caught her singing she would die of shyness.

She closed her eyes and began to sing; suddenly the world closed out of her mind, she could only focus on the words. It was a good thing too; because during this state of mind, Sportacus walked into the music center as well. As soon as her voice hit his ears; he stopped dead in his tracks. Her voice was amazing; enlightening... Entrancing. He was unable to move or control himself while she sang; and he felt the urge to do whatever she wished. But why was this?

He was used to singing in Lazytown but what was so different about her singing. I mean sure she didn't do it often and only when everyone else was singing too. Perhaps everyone else singing with her drowned out her effect but singing alone put her power on full blast. He felt his heart beat out of control for her; and he was not sure why. No one had ever had such a trance on him so what changed.

Once she stopped singing; she opened her eyes and caught sight of Sportacus standing there with his jaw dropped. She wanted to run off; embarrassed, but was rather worried about him when he wouldn't move. She tilted her head at him; before her imagination went wild and she burst out laughing. That was the thing that broke his trance; was the sound of her beautiful laugh.

" Hey. You okay? " He said; walking closer to her. " You seemed upset before "

" Eh. I don't know. " She say, looking down sadly. " No one wanted to play with me "

" Why not? You look beautiful, you are an amazing person... " He trailed off; causing her to blush.

" Even on my birthday. I mean c'mon "

" Yeah... But it will be okay. "

He held his hand out to help her off the stage; which almost caused her to fall into his arms. She smiled shyly at him as he led her out of the music center. She was still a little upset by what they said and knew they would judge her no matter what... Or would they? Sportacus has her sit on a bench before he goes over to the other kids to talk to them. Kaitlyn caught him taking off his hat and revealing he had slightly pointed ears like her; but she could not very well make out what they were saying. Though they seemed happy and excited; before looking over at her and giving an apologetic look. Soon enough Sportacus made his way back over to her.

" You can go hang out with them now " He says to her; smiling. " I have a few things I need to do still but I may join you after. Okay? "

" Okay, thanks " Kaitlyn jumped up and hugged him before he jumped and flipped off.

Kaitlyn headed over to the other kids who apologized but then excitedly kicked a soccer ball towards her. Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her as the ball hit her in the foot. Kaitlyn suddenly got an evil grin; accepting Stephanie's challenge. She broke out into a sprint; dodging their attempts to steal the ball from her. She took all her strength and kicked the ball past all of them into the goal.

Everyone was celebrating until out of nowhere; Robbie Rotten appears and steals the ball from them. They sigh; even Kaitlyn face-palming as they all most likely predicted him appearing to ruin their fun. Robbie had only come out of his little underground lair once briefly in the three months she had been living there. She figured he was just too lazy to bother given there was a new person in town and would cause more of a ruckus.

" Can we have our ball back please? " Kaitlyn asked politely.

" Hmm let me think about it... No " Robbie said with a brief pause, he then laughed.

Suddenly he went into a state of deep thought; staring directly at Kaitlyn, but no one knew why. Maybe not even him. Kaitlyn waved a hand in front of Robbie's face in hopes to grab his attention; which she did after about 30 seconds. His eyes narrowed at her suspiciously; maybe he thought she was going to do something to him. Or perhaps it was reversed. She couldn't tell. I mean it was Robbie after all.

" You remind me of some I once knew when I was little. " He say.

" Who? "

" Day. Debra-lee Anne Staar. "

" My mom? " Kaitlyn asked; shocked that he knew her mother.

Suddenly the same picture from her dreams of the woman laying on a bed flashed through her mind. She fell to her knees. The image hurt to see and was more vivid than ever. She could see the light reflecting off her beautiful orange-brown hair; her blue-green eyes staring straight at her. When Kaitlyn looked down she could see she was wrapped up in something. She was a baby? Wait! If she was a baby this meant that the woman was her mother.

Kaitlyn was jolted back into reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Sportacus. Seeing him caused her to see something else. The little boy who she also saw in her dreams. If what she figured was right; and she figured she saw the image of her mother because Robbie mentioned her, then was Sportacus was the little boy who left her at the foster home all those years ago. When the image cleared she looked at him; simply wondering why he left her there, and what happened to her mother that he would have to do that.

" Are you alright? " Sportacus asked; concerned for her.

" I think. I just suddenly got really dizzy. " She didn't dare mention the dreams just yet; though he could tell there was something she was holding back on.

" You should go get some rest then. " He say; she was about to object as it was her birthday. " We can throw a party for you tomorrow, once you are better. Okay? "

She tried to get up but she suddenly get extremely tired; and mixed with the dizziness and pain, she didn't have the strength to get up or stay awake. Sportacus picked her up; whilst the others could be heard whispering _" Poor Kaitlyn "_ before he carried her home. Once he reached her bedroom; he used her desk chair to step up and place her in her loft bed. Once she was nice and tucked in like the little girl he wanted to protect; he placed a small box he had in his backpack onto her desk. It was a light blue box with a lavender ribbon on it; though there was no label as to who it was from.

Sportacus quietly left the house before doing his signature pose and flipping off. This time around; Kaitlyn did not have the dreams she usually did while she was asleep, instead she just saw herself crying and falling whilst staring up at the airship. This caused her to jolt awake and almost hit her head on the ceiling as she jumped up to a sitting position. She felt her heart beat uncontrollably; and she could feel her blood rush with adrenaline and fear. Though it was only a dream... Right.

She was shocked to see she slept for a while; as it just reached 8:10 PM, right after when everyone was supposed to be going to sleep. She figured she would change into her pajamas and just watch some TV until she was tired again then go back to sleep. Ah pajamas; the soft Lavender-ness and comfort of them caused her to do a happy dance. Why she liked to wear them even just around the house she didn't know but she still did it. Though walking barefoot on the wooden floor wasn't COMPLETELY comfortable.

She looks back at her desk and catches sight of the box Sportacus left for her. She slipped off the ribbon and pulled off the top of the box. Inside was a beautiful crystal necklace with a pearl in the cage atop the crystal. What color was said pearl? Who couldn't guess it was Lavender. She was so amazed at the beauty that she put it on immediately. She felt a rush of some strange feeling go through her. She then began to read the note:

* * *

 _Dear Kaitlyn,_

 _My beautiful little girl; how much you have grown. I have been forced to write this whilst pregnant with you because of the dreams. If I was not there to give this to you myself and my suspicions were correct; then your father has reached and killed me. Your father did not want you; and wanted to kill us both but I fled with Sportacus and his older brother Milanrus to our home of an island in the north sea._

 _When I found out I was expecting you I was still living in Lazytown such as you are now; but when I told your father he wanted us dead so that is why we fled. I hope to keep you safe; so if he finds me then Milanrus and Sportacus will take you somewhere safe where you may grow and be the person you are whilst reading this. However if I am wrong then you shall receive this from myself on the island. The necklace inside this box was once mine; and will unlock the powers you possess within you. Though I suspect you may have already unlocked some on your own at this age._

 _The reason you possess these powers is because you are an Elf. Not many exist; only the ones who live on the island. That is why you have the pointed ears and as I suspect; the visions too. The dreams. Unfortunately this is all I can explain myself as things are still happening for myself. If you require more information as to your story; then talk to Sportacus. He will gladly explain. I love you baby. And happy birthday sweetheart._

 _-Mother_

* * *

Kaitlyn shed a tear. She dropped the paper and ran outside. Winter was long in Lazytown so even in May it was still snowing at night. She looked around and caught sight of her newly discovered fellow elf doing a final check around Lazytown. Kaitlyn did the first thing her instincts told her; and she broke out into a sprint. She didn't care how cold it was outside; she just wanted him, wanted an explanation. She couldn't even think straight at that moment. Once she got close enough; Sportacus heard her coming and turned around only to be faced with a hug from the crying elf.

" Hey... It's okay. " He say rubbing her head with his thumb. She pull from the hug and look up at him with her teary eyes.

" I want to know the whole story. From your point of view. " She say to him. He figured she would.

He nodded and called down his airship to come to the ground so she could get out of the cold. It was quite warm inside the pure white room; but in her mind it was quite empty, that is until he stepped on a button and a bed came down from the wall. She sat down on the end of the bed whilst he wrapped her in blankets to warm her up; before he sat down next to her. He took his time explaining the story to the best of his abilities so that she could understand easier.

Once he was finished; she just burst out crying. All that pain and loss; for her, and how evil of a father she had to want to kill both her and her mother. Sportacus pulled her close as she buried her face in his chest; trying not to cry himself. Once she was all cried out; she found herself very tired again and began yawning like crazy. Sportacus gave a slight chuckle at her; because how even after sleeping so long was she still tired out.

" Let me take you home. " He say; looking down at her.

" Can I... stay here with you? " She asks innocently. This reaction slightly shocked him.

" Of course. " He said; kissing her on the head. " I just have to move the airship first. "

He got up and went into the driving compartment of the airship and flew the airship to the side of town so it could be out of the way. Once that was done he came back to Kaitlyn starting to doze off just sitting there. He smiled. He helped her into bed before she turned on her side; very quickly falling asleep. He gives her one more kiss on the forehead before attempting to sleep in the drivers seat; but when he tried to move, Kaitlyn grabs his arm and wraps hers around it to in a way cuddle his arm. He knew it was clear she didn't want him to leave; so he freed his arm and went around to the other side of the bed, get under the covers and cuddle up against her. He fell asleep then and there.


	4. The Deadly Return

****WARNING: VIOLENCE!****

 _ **A/N: So I just wanted to say before-hand that I am sorry for not updating sooner, writers block and real life events have gotten in the way but I will try to update more often. Also, I wanted to say that I am really happy with the feedback on this story! I only started this story because it reminded me so much of my childhood and I never expected anyone to see it let alone like it. So I wanted to say thanks and enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **~StrictlyWhovian**_

June 15th.

It was the start of summer. Kaitlyn was out playing with Stephanie and Trixie while Sportacus patrolled the town, keeping an eye on Pixel, Stingy and Ziggy who were running around tossing their ball, or Stingy's as he kept saying. He had to make sure they didn't hit anyone.

As she played, she suddenly heard a loud shrill shriek. She looked around and caught sight of a jet black haired, hazel eyed teen girl. At first, Kaitlyn was confused as to who it was, but when she took a good look at the face and height, she was overwhelmed with excitement.

"McKayla!" She called out to her before running over and wrapping her arms around her.

"Ohmigosh. It is so good to see you again Kaitlyn!" She says, jumping up and down.

"What did you do to your hair?" Kaitlyn laughs, running a strand of McKayla's hair over her hand.

"I dyed it duh!"

"But I liked it blonde!" Kaitlyn said in a long exaggerated groan.

Just then, Sportacus flipped his way over. He smiled at Kaitlyn before turning his attention to McKayla and her mom who was standing 30 feet away. Something in her mother's eyes showed she was uneasy.

"Who is this?" He smiles, asking innocently.

"This is McKayla. She was my best friend before I moved to Lazytown" Kaitlyn says cheerfully.

Kaitlyn looks Sportacus right in his eyes. She didn't know why, but when she was around him or looked at him, she felt so happy and wanted to laugh for no apparent reason. She tried to shake it off but she saw him every day, so it drove her insane not asking anyone what she was feeling.

"It is nice to meet you" He shakes hands with McKayla.

Something sparked with her mom. Kaitlyn could sense a strong feeling of rage that wasn't hers, and judging by the look of concern Sportacus was trying his best to hide, he sensed it too. It was only until he realised he was being stared at did he speak again.

"Well, I should head back to Lookout duty." He says. Lookout duty was their joke name for him patrolling. Kaitlyn said it one day and it sort of stuck.

Kaitlyn smiled and waved him off. She had to introduce McKayla to the others, but as she began to move, the sense of rage she felt before had gone which made her think, did it have something to do with Sportacus and McKayla?

She mentally shrugged. As she spoke to her friends about McKayla, it was clear Trixie had taken a liking to her as they both were rather mischievous and had a thrill for danger and excitement. It made her think, what is McKayla was really Trixie in the future... Nah. Kaitlyn was quick to warn McKayla never to let Stingy touch your stuff as he will claim it as his own.

"Heeeeey! I will not!" Stingy exclaims. The group looks at each other once before turning to him.

"Yes. Yes, you will." They say in unison.

Stephanie swiped the ball the boys were throwing around and challenged them to a game of soccer. Which didn't end well for McKayla and Kaitlyn. They got too cocky and teamed up against them, forming a 2v5. By the end of the match, they were covering in bruises and scrapes but they kept on smiling. Kaitlyn thought it felt nice to have her friend back, she considered her a sister for the longest time. In fact, they were inseparable when they were together.

Suddenly Sportacus stops flipping and waves Kaitlyn over. He hadn't done this before but she goes anyway. She figured he was concerned after their match, but something seemed off with him. She needed to know what.

"Hey. What's up?" She smiled, only to tilt her head curiously when she noticed he looked upset.

"Ever since your friend arrived, something has felt off..." He began to trail off in his thoughts.

"What? McKayla is awesome! I am really glad she is here" Kaitlyn says in a slightly disappointed tone.

"And I am glad you are happy. And that's all I really want." He smiles before turning serious again. "But something is still off. And I don't think it is her so much as... Her mother. I feel like I have seen her before"

"Her mom?... I feel with anyone else this would turn into a bad joke."

"Kaitlyn... I want to protect you, so I have to ask. What is her mother's name? Her full name."

"Allisa Long" Kaitlyn says blankly, seeing a lookg of fear in his eyes. "Why?"

"Kaitlyn. I need you to stay away from them."

"But why?"

"Because they are dangerous"

"How come?"

"Because it was McKayla's father who killed your mother." He says. Her jaw dropped.

This completely shocked her. How could this be? Was it just a coincidence that she became best friends with the daughter of her mother's murderer? Or was this planned? She had to clear her head. She thanked Sportacus for telling her and headed into the forest. She discovered a path a few weeks back that leads to a beautiful pond by the mountains

As she emerged through the tall oak trees, she entered a large patch of grass, in the middle of which was the pond. The water was crystal clear, being filtered by a waterfall falling from the cliffs in the mountain. The grass was painted pink and white from the many varieties of flowers that grew in the area. She was surprised that the area was so well lit with all the trees surrounding the area.

She took off her lavender flats and sit down in the soft green grass, dipping her feet in the cool water. It kept turning over in her head, but she attempted to shake it off and relax. It was a nice day and she was comfortable. She heard leaves rustling behind her, not naturally like the wind blowing through them either. This sounded like someone pushing them aside. She expected Sportacus had come to check on her. But how much wronger could she possibly be.

Standing behind her was her Jet black haired friend. She had a slight sense of fear, but knew what happened in the past was not McKayla's fault. Kaitlyn stands up, shaking the water off her feet. She looks at McKayla, she looked very angry. Perhaps it was not her mother's rage they sensed, but hers.

"Hey. You scared me" Kaitlyn says, keeping a straight face.

"I did, did I?" McKayla says. Her tone completely changed, it was so soft and innocent before but now it sounds like a hardened criminal. This made Kaitlyn uneasy.

"How did you know I was here?" Kaitlyn asks. It was a stupid thing to say, it was so obvious, though she did wonder as McKayla was still with the others.

"How do you think?" McKayla gave a creepy laugh.

Something in her gaze meant trouble. Could Sportacus be right about her? After what happened, and after all they have been through, could she really be a danger to her? Kaitlyn didn't want to believe it but still remained cautious. It was as if McKayla knew, knew Kaitlyn was afraid of her now, and so she began to grin.

"You see, Kaitlyn. My mother told me every day of our goal." McKayla said, her eye twitching in a way that gave Kaitlyn the creeps. "Oh. Wouldn't you like to know what that is?"

"I-" She began.

Within an instant of even opening her mouth, McKayla had lunged forward and wrapped her hand tightly around Kaitlyn's neck. She was truly in shock, the one person she considered family for most of her life had been faking it the entire time. Kaitlyn was unsure what was real at this point, more so because the lack of oxygen was starting to get to her.

Sure she could hold her breath for a minute and a half, but after that, she began to panic. She knew McKayla was intentionally waiting until the last second to tell what their goal was, so that whatever came first, whether passing out or dying, she would not know or remember. No one would. She felt her lungs tightening every second, it drove her crazy and she wanted to scream.

"My mom told me the story. How your mom threatening to kill him if he told my mother about the baby. And so he killed her in self-defense" She twitches.

"That is not what happened!" Kaitlyn squeaked. She began to feel dizzy, and a black circle began to form around the edges of her vision.

"Oh, and how would you know that? You were not even born!"

"There were people there. Like Sportacus."

"Oh, and I am guessing he tried to protect her?"

"No, his big brother died protecting her. Besides, you weren't born either. How do you know she wasn't LYING" Kaitlyn pressed through the pain. She was right, though. How could McKayla know whether or not her mom was lying?

Her hand clenched tighter at the thought. Even if Kaitlyn was right, McKayla could not turn back after this, she had to fulfill her mother's mission. To get rid of the last remaining piece of the person who got her husband killed. But she was hesitant, and that was all Kaitlyn needed.

Suddenly, a blue air-flyer, which resembled a mini jet plane, flew into the opening and out of the seat lept Sportacus, who immediately tossed McKayla to the side. Kaitlyn fell to the ground, coughing. The blue elf wrapped his arms around his little lavender elf. In the beginning, Kaitlyn did struggle for breath, but having Sportacus there made it easier.

"You. are. WEAK." She exclaimed. "You really are if you need someone to save you from the imminent."

"What do you want me to do?" Sportacus whispered looking down at Kaitlyn, who was trying her best not to burst into tears at her friend's betrayal.

"I don't care. Just keep her away from me" She replied weakly.

That set Sportacus off. Those 9 words brought to him a sense of determination, to never let his lavender elf be hurt ever again. He attached a rope to the trees and then to the back of his air-flyer. He then hopped into the single seat, placing Kaitlyn in his lap, who then curled up into a ball and rested her head on his chest. He pulled seatbelt over the both of them, making extra sure she was secure.

He began pedalling and flying in the opposite direction of which he had come, doing so caused two of the trees to uproot and knock more down as they launched back. This completely blocked the path back. Once that was done, he slowed down his pace, looking down at Kaitlyn who had begun to doze to sleep.

"If only she knew..." He whispered softly, though not loud enough to wake her up. "What would she think? Would It be right to tell her?"

The sun began to set as they approached the town, so Sportacus decided it would be best if she stayed in the airship with him. He connected the flyer back into the airship before unbuckling the seatbelt and lifting himself up, while holding a tight grip on Kaitlyn, and leaping out of the flyer while still managing not to wake her.

It was actually surprising, as he hit the ground pretty hard, and so it was a shock the vibrations didn't wake her up. He took off her shoes before tossing back the blankets and placing her in. He tucked her in before stopping to admire the little lavender elf he had sworn to protect.

Her soft orange hair, blown back from the trip, felt more soothing than any silk or fluff he could think of. And that was saying something, as the island he grew up on made silk that actually felt like a cloud. Her face, her body, her skin, in general, was smooth and very pale compared to his, it was an almost milky white that seemed completely flawless.

Her eyes, oh her eyes, they were the only thing he could think about at that moment as he couldn't see them anymore. He couldn't see their beautiful shimmer of blue-green, which resembled a mix of Jade and Lapis, and glittered in any light.

He could not comprehend what he was feeling for her, only that being around her made him happy. He shakes the thought off before climbing into the bed next to her, knowing that if he tried to leave and sleep in the air-flyer she would know and grab ahold of his arm. He fell asleep which his arms wrapped around her, humming an old song from his home.


	5. Family Visions

**A/N: I would like to say before I start this chapter off thank you to everyone reading and I am sorry for not updating, the struggle has been real coming up with ideas and I will try to update more often. Also I am going to stop putting in the dates for each chapter. It is starting to bug me. Enjoy the chapter. -StrictlyWhovian**.

After tossing and turning all night, Kaitlyn awoke being held tightly by Sportacus. She was exhausted from lack of sleep and her neck was quite sore and as she suspected bruised. The whole night she was having what seemed like nightmares but had the same vividness as her visions. She couldn't quite wrap her head around what was going on.

She turned over and looked at Sportacus who seemed like he had been awake for a bit now. She hadn't mentioned her visions to him, perhaps it was time.

Before she got the chance to say anything, Sportacus leaps of the the bed and does handsprings across the room. He steps on a button and a table pulls out of the wall revealing all his fruits and vegetables. He quickly makes them both breakfast before he does his morning workout whilst eating.

Kaitlyn sits on the floor admiring him, chowing down on fruit salad with a glass of ice water. Sportacus noticed she was a little uneasy.

"What's wrong?" He says, going over and sitting on the floor next to her.

"There is something I need to tell you." She says looking away shyly.

"What is it?" He moves closer.

"I have been having these visions. Every time I go to sleep."

"What about?"

"For as long as I can remember it was about you, my mother and this place. It had always been the same." She looks around the airship. "But it changed on my birthday."

"How did it change?"

"This time I was falling."

"Falling?"

"Yes. I don't know where from. It was all blurry and I was crying. All my visions have been of the past. What if-" She stops. A fearful look grows in her eyes.

"What if what?" He asks, lightly pulling on her chin to turn her to face him.

"What if this is the future?"

He had no words. This was serious. If his little Lavender elf was really seeing the future then she was in some serious danger.

He stands up and flips over to the drivers compartment. He jumps and lands inside, buckling up and pedaling the airship away from town.

"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn asks both afraid and curious.

"I know someone who can help us figure out what is going on." He says, looking back quickly. "We have to go to my home in the North Sea."

"Where my mom died?"

He slows down, almost stopping. He never told her about where she died. He figured that her mother must have wrote to her about it when she made her gift for her 15th birthday.

"Yes. I am sorry I never planned to bring you there after all that happened but it is the only way to figure out why you are having these visions."

"I know why I get them. It's just a matter of finding out what they mean."

"You know how?"

"Yea. It's because my mom got them too. She knew she was going to die that's why she made the gift for me. She knew I would get them too."

Sportacus seemed rather shocked. Day knew she would die? Why didn't she say anything, they could have prevented her death. Kaitlyn could sense his disappointment and so went and lied on her stomach on the floor behind him. She stared down at the ocean while subconsciously playing with Sportacus's hair. He didn't seem to mind as he mentioned nothing of it nor did he try and move her hand away.

She ended up dozing off, with the combined rocking of the airship and watching the ocean it relaxed her enough to make her fall asleep.

A couple hours pass and she was gently shook awake by Sportacus. Tiredly, she peeks over the edge of the floor and through the glass dome. All she could see was grass. She smiles happily and jumps to her feet.

Sportacus calls for the door to open and he leads Kaitlyn out into a field. They leap from the door and land in the soft grass. The field was large and surrounded by dozens of fruit trees leaving a wonderful scent as the wind blew through them, some how able to mask the smell of the dirt and mud from the rows of vegetables, berry bushes and grape vines that were planted in rows. She could faintly hear the ocean in the distance as well.

On the other side of the field was a house, it was one story though seemed rather large. The walls were made of a dark stained wood with a stone tiled roof. There were many windows to let in the natural light, yet no glass in the frames. And there were no doors, only spaces cut out of the wall and curtains pulled to the side that were made of a light silver silk.

As the pair of elves approached the house, a woman steps through the door frame and with a delighted look quickly makes her way over to Kaitlyn and Sportacus.

"Iprottaalfurinn!" She says, extending her arms out for a hug.

"Mother!" Sportacus smiles, accepting the hug. It made Kaitlyn both sad and happy that Sportacus had his mother still.

Quite frankly she wondered what it was like to have a real family like that. She noticed Sportacus's mother turning her attention to her. Sportacus turns to them.

"Mother, this is Kaitlyn." He says happily.

"Oh my. Dear." She seemed rather surprised. "It is wonderful to meet you. I have heard so many great things about you."

"It is nice to meet you too." Kaitlyn laughs though a little embarrassed. What exactly has he told her?

"My name is tungeljóma but you may call me Delia." She introduces.

"Wow! That's a beautiful name!"

"Oh why thank you! May I ask what has brought you here?"

"We need a little help with something." Sportacus speaks before Kaitlyn has the chance.

"Oh what is it dear?" Delia looks at her son.

"May we speak in private?" He says before giving Kaitlyn an apologetic look.

"Yes of course. Oh, Kaitlyn feel free to take a look around. We shouldn't be too long."

She nods before Sportacus and Delia head into the house to talk about what's going on. Kaitlyn did end up taking the opportunity to look around. As she explored the area she came across a section of land separated from the garden and house.

Rocks marked too rectangular patches in the grass and too large stones stuck out from the ground. Was this a graveyard? She couldn't resist but read the names on the gravestones. Her heart sank.

Milanrus Sannleikurinn and Debra-Lee Ann "Day" Staar.

Their two graves sat next to each other, it brought a tear to Kaitlyn's eye. She collapsed to her knees in a wave of sadness. Her mother was buried at her feet. Only 19 years old.

As Kaitlyn looks up, she sees a large stone wall behind the graves. It had a bunch of writing on it and a picture of a crystal. It looked just like her necklace.

She stands up and approaches the wall, the writing was in Icelandic yet some how she was able to understand it:

"The child of lost, returned once more, shall unlock the key to powers greater than ever before.

Born of human and elf, a voice gentle and careful, dangerous mislead words becoming potential peril.

Widow desiring vengeance causing clouded reasoning, offspring outcast for untruthful believing.

Reconcile is needed for safety to be assured, for the child of lost, the daughter of lore."

Her eyes shift to the image of the crystal. It wasn't drawn or painted on as she thought but carved into the stone itself. Her instincts told her something was off about it. She placed her hand against it and was knocked back by a wave of magic. As she hits the ground she falls unconscious.

When she opens her eyes she is surrounded by white, and she didn't hurt like she had when the blast hit her. She automatically assumed the worst. Suddenly from all the white two figures started to form, it looked as though they were walking towards her.

As the got closer, she could slowly start to see more definitive features to them. One was a man, he has short wavy brown hair and light turquoise eyes, he seemed strong and was a few good inches taller than the other.

The other was a woman, she has orange hair, blue eyes- wait, this looked like her. They got close enough that their faces and skin were fully formed and their clothing had color. She looked at the man and from underneath a brown leather vest poked out the number nine. Kaitlyn's eyes widen causing the man to smile, she then looks to the woman who looked about ready to cry.

"Mom?" Kaitlyn squeaks quietly and sadly.

She opens her arms, offering a hug and Kaitlyn instantly runs to her. Milanrus joins their hug and the group falls to their knees. The three of them truly were a family, even if Day and Milarus couldn't physically be there for Kaitlyn they would always watch over her.

"Oh my beautiful girl." Day looks at her daughter. "Look at you. You have gotten so far. You have done more than I ever did."

"Mama, why do I have the visions? And why have they changed?" She asks.

"They haven't. They never did." Day says. "It isn't just showing you the future, it is showing you your life."

"My life?" She says quietly. "Does that mean that what I am seeing means I am going to die?" Day and Milanrus look at each other in shock.

"No no no sweetie. Unless you remember dying in that vision then it won't happen." She tries to reassure. "

"Well I was falling, but I don't remember hitting the ground, the vision was too fast for it." She looks away.

"Then you are safe." Day places a hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder. "You will have to return to the normal world soon, but just know your stepfather and I will always be watching over you." They smile.

"Stepfather?" Kaitlyn asks, tilting her head curiously. Day shows a ring on her left hand.

"The day you arrived in Lazytown... The day you came home we got married." Day smiles. Milanrus gives her a kiss before Kaitlyn looks at him.

"Then you are not just my stepfather." She says. Milanrus looked confused. "After all I have heard about what you did, you are much more than that."

It brought a tear to his eye. The group pulls each other into another hug before Kaitlyn's vision starts to go blurry. She feels her body shaking and a voice echoes in her head.

"Kaitlyn.." It started to grow louder. "Kaitlyn!"

She snaps her eyes open before jolting upward, almost bumping into Sportacus as she does. Her head was hurting really bad and her body was sore and quite frankly she wasn't sure how much time had passed.

"I-I'm okay. What happened?" She says weakly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Do you remember anything?" Sportacus says, brushing the hair out of her face. She looks at the wall. The crystal etched in the stone was now glowing.

"It has never done that before." Delia says. She was standing a few feet being Sportacus. "This stone has been here for thousands of years and nothing has changed."

"I touched it." Kaitlyn says sitting up and crossing her legs. "And when I did something knocked me back. An energy or magic. And-"

She stops mid sentence.

"I saw them." She says quietly.

"Saw who?"

She looks behind her at the graves and nods. Sportacus and Delia's jaws drop. Sportacus places his hand on her shoulder before she leaps forward and wraps her arms around him.

"Did she explain what's going on?" Sportacus

asks.

"Yea." Kaitlyn says through choked back tears.

"Then let's go home."

Kaitlyn nods and they both get up and begin to make their way back to the airship. Kaitlyn stops and looks back at the graves once more. She takes her flower, which happened to be a Lavender as anyone could have guessed, out of her hair and goes and places it between the graves. She watches as roots spread from the stem of the flower and grow into the dirt making the flower one with the graves.

"I love you." She whispers.

She runs back to Sportacus and suddenly feels a strong warmth rush through her. She felt happy that she finally got to meet her mom and the man who tried his best to save her. If it wasn't for them she wouldn't be here. They gave their lives for her.

They said goodbye to Delia before heading into the airship and flying off. The whole flight home, something in the back of her mind was nagging that something was off. She felt it in the ghost world too when she was with Day and Milanrus, a sort of dark presence.

As they reached Lazytown, they discussed how they would explain where they went. They decided just to tell them the truth, that they went to visit Sportacus's family to figure out what Kaitlyn's visions were. After they sat the kids down and explained the story, to which they were all very understanding, and played with them until 8:08 when Sportacus headed up to his airship and Kaitlyn went home to get ready for bed.

Even then she still felt like something was not quite right. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, and even after an hour if trying to fall asleep she couldn't because even though her mom and step-dad were watching over her and she knew it, she just felt as though...

She were not alone.


End file.
